


Your wish is my command

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Bene. Allora vai nell’altra stanza e passami Hikaru. Solo perché siete lontani non vedo perché non potrei comunque divertirmi un po’ con lui, no?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru





	Your wish is my command

**_~ Your wish is my command ~_ **

“Ko, mi manchi.”

Il tono di voce di Kei era irritato, e aveva tutte le intenzioni di esserlo.

Era seduto sul divano di casa, le gambe incrociate e un’espressione davvero poco felice in volto.

Era già abbastanza tardi, e mentre cercava di decidere se avesse o meno voglia di prepararsi qualcosa per cena il fidanzato l’aveva chiamato.

 _“Lo so, Kei-chan. Mi manchi anche tu. Ma torno dopodomani, non è tanto, no?”_ cercò di rassicurarlo il più grande, e Inoo quasi riusciva ad immaginarselo sorridere mentre lo diceva.

“E invece è un sacco di tempo.” ribatté, sdraiandosi sul divano, rinunciando definitivamente alla cena. “Che cosa fai? Dove sei?”

_“Sono nel bagno della camera, ho appena finito di farmi la doccia. Siamo tornati circa mezz’ora fa.”_

Kei alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso.

“Perché mi stai chiamando da dentro al bagno? Che cos’hai, quindici anni?” lo prese in giro, non potendo fare a meno di sorridere nell’immaginare ancora l’espressione del fidanzato in quel momento. 

_“Beh, è una conversazione privata, no?”_

Il più piccolo scoppiò a ridere, incapace di trattenersi.

“Ora cosa fai? Vai a dormire?” gli chiese, guardando l’ora.

Non era tardi, ma non era nemmeno eccessivamente presto.

_“Non credo. Mi metterò a fare qualcosa con Hikaru, oppure guarderemo la televisione. Sono stanco, ma non ho particolarmente sonno.”_

A quella frase del più grande, Kei alzò un sopracciglio, sentendo tornare immediatamente l’irritazione.

“Che cosa vuol dire ‘farò qualcosa con Hikaru’? Ko, che diamine...”

 _“Kei!”_ lo interruppe Yabu, il tono esasperato. _“Sono qui con lui, passerò il mio tempo con lui, non è che io abbia troppe opzioni alternative, ti pare?”_

Inoo si morse un labbro, pensieroso, poi sorrise.

“Bene. Allora visto che mi hai lasciato qui, solo e abbandonato, vorrà dire che anche io mi troverò qualcosa da fare con qualcuno.” lo informò, cercando di essere il più allusivo possibile.

 _“Kei, per cortesia...”_ mormorò Kota, esasperato.

“Cosa? Magari ora chiamo Dai-chan, ecco. Oppure Yuya. Magari possiamo fare qualcosa di divertente insieme, no?”

Sentì Yabu ridacchiare, cosa che non fece altro che farlo innervosire ancora di più.

_“Non credo che né Ryo né tantomeno Yuri sarebbero troppo d’accordo, non credi?”_

“Bene. Allora vai nell’altra stanza e passami Hikaru. Solo perché siete lontani non vedo perché non potrei comunque divertirmi un po’ con lui, no?” gli disse ancora, sperando che il suo fidanzato cominciasse a prenderlo sul serio, prima che lui fosse costretto a prendersela sul serio.

 _“No che non ti passo Hikaru. Kei, dai, sii ragionevole... fra poco più di un giorno sarò a casa e io e te potremo_ divertirci _quanto vo...”_ il più piccolo non lo lasciò finire, e troncò la conversazione.

Con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra compose il numero di Hikaru, non dovendo aspettare molto prima che il più piccolo rispondesse.

 _“Kei?”_ chiese, confuso. _“Ma non eri al telefono con...”_

“Sì, e allora? Ho chiuso con lui e ho chiamato te. Kota oggi non è per niente divertente, sai?” gli disse, tagliando sui convenevoli.

Sentì una pausa, e all’altro capo del telefono la voce concitata di Yabu.

Solo dopo qualche secondo, Hikaru tornò a parlargli.

_“Kei, vuoi che ti passi di nuovo Kota? Non ho capito che cosa tu abbia in mente, ma non mi sembra comunque una buona idea quella di...”_

“Hikka...” mormorò l’altro, cercando di far risultare seducente il proprio tono di voce.

E dal silenzio che ricevette come unica risposta, suppose di esserci riuscito.

“Hikka, ma io mi sento solo... e Ko non mi vuole aiutare. Tu non vuoi che io mi senta solo, vero Hikka?” continuò, sentendo il respiro di Yaotome farsi più pesante, all’altro capo del telefono.

 _“No. No, Kei-chan, non voglio che tu ti senta solo.”_ mormorò.

Kei sorrise, soddisfatto, cominciando a passarsi la mano sotto la maglietta che usava come pigiama, quasi l’altro potesse vederlo.

“Ho la mano sul petto, Hikaru. Mi sto sfiorando un capezzolo... e ora scendo più verso il basso.”

Lo sentì deglutire, mentre metteva in atto quanto detto, liberandosi dei pantaloni e portando la mano intorno al proprio sesso, oltre i boxer.

“Mi sto toccando, Hikka... non vorresti essere qui con me?” mormorò, la voce roca, più per spettacolo che per reale necessità.

 _“Kei...”_ sussurrò il più piccolo, e l’altro dovette sforzarsi per non mettersi a ridere.

Tutta quella situazione aveva del surreale, e lui era il primo ad ammetterlo.

“Pensa se tu fossi qui con me, Hikka. Pensa se io fossi sopra di te, e cominciassi a baciarti, a scendere su di te, a passarti la lingua sul...”

_“Kei, dannazione!”_

Inoo ritrasse velocemente la mano, quasi come se qualcuno potesse vederlo, ma sorrise comunque nel sentire la voce di Kota.

“Sei in vivavoce?” chiese ad Hikaru, il quale ebbe almeno la decenza di ridacchiare.

_“Scusa. Non potevi davvero pensare che te lo lasciassi fare, men che meno con il tuo fidanzato qui con me nella stanza.”_

Kei sbuffò, scrollando le spalle.

“Non importa. Mi sembrava troppo bello per essere vero.” si morse un labbro e sorrise, come colpito improvvisamente da un pensiero. “Però... tornate dopodomani, vero?” chiese.

 _“Sì. Perché?”_ domandò Hikaru, prima che Yabu si intromettesse di nuovo.

 _“Kei, non ti fare venire in mente idee strane!”_ lo sentì urlare in lontananza, e scoppiò a ridere.

“Nessuna idea strana, Ko-chan. Tutto perfettamente nella norma.” rispose, con tono che tuttavia non lasciava promettere niente di buono.

Li salutò velocemente, e poi chiuse la conversazione, rimanendo sdraiato sul divano a rimuginare.

Solo poco più di un giorno, ancora.

Solo poco più di un giorno e quel momento di completa scarsità di distrazioni sarebbe passato.

Gli premeva soltanto che anche Kota fosse d’accordo, ma non era eccessivamente preoccupato.

Stavano insieme da abbastanza tempo perché lui conoscesse uno per uno tutti i tasti giusti da premere per farlo capitolare.

Si sarebbe divertito. Eccome se l’avrebbe fatto.

~~o~~

“Kei, santo cielo, ti avevo detto di non metterti in testa nessuna idea strana o mi sbaglio?” domandò Kota, con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Quale idea strana?” rispose innocentemente il più piccolo. “Non vedo perché invitare Hikaru a cena debba essere stata...”

“Oh, andiamo!” lo interruppe l’altro mentre Hikaru, ancora seduto al tavolo, li osservava perplesso, e probabilmente anche parecchio a disagio. “Come se non ti conoscessi, Kei!”

Inoo sbuffò, incrociando le braccia sul petto prima di andargli vicino, forzando la propria espressione in un sorriso.

“Andiamo, Ko... non mi avevi promesso che quando foste tornati ci saremmo divertiti? Ti sto dando l’occasione per tenere fede alla tua parola.” lo provocò, portando una mano contro il suo fianco, cercando quella striscia di pelle lasciata nuda dalla maglietta e sfiorandola piano con i polpastrelli.

“Io e te, Kei. Divertirci io e te, senza mettere in mezzo nessun altro.” si voltò verso Hikaru, con un sopracciglio alzato. “Non hai niente da dire, tu?”

Yaotome sbarrò gli occhi, come sorpreso di essere stato messo in mezzo a quella discussione.

“Non te la prendere con me, io non ho fatto niente! È stato il tuo fidanzato ad invitarmi a cena ed è stato lui a telefonarmi quando eravamo fuori Tokyo, per cui...”

“Non dirlo come se non ti fosse piaciuto!” s’intromise allora Kei, e fu allora che Kota imprecò a mezza bocca, andando a sedersi sul bracciolo della poltrona e passandosi le mani sulle tempie in senso orario, come cercando di stroncare sul nascere un’incipiente emicrania.

Kei gli si avvicinò ancora, sedendosi su di una sua gamba e portando un braccio intorno alle sue spalle.

“Andiamo, Ko-chan, non partire prevenuto. Magari poi piace anche a te.” tentò ancora di convincerlo, mentre il più grande alzava gli occhi verso di lui, l’espressione del proprio viso a dire che ne dubitava fortemente.

Non gli rispose però, e alzò una mano sul suo viso, chinandolo verso il proprio e baciandolo.

Kei non si lasciò cogliere alla sprovvista che per pochi secondi, e in fretta schiuse le labbra, cercando la lingua del fidanzato e sfiorandola con la propria, non riuscendo a non sorridere contro la sua bocca per averla spuntata anche quella volta.

Lo stava ancora baciando, ed era anche abbastanza preso, perché si accorse a malapena del fatto che Hikaru si era alzato in piedi, mettendoglisi accanto.

“Davvero, non vorrei interrompere, ma io cosa...” disse, lasciando a metà la frase.

Kei si separò da Kota, voltandosi verso il più piccolo e sorridendogli malizioso.

Si alzò lentamente, ogni mossa studiata, e portò le mani sui fianchi di Hikaru prima di baciare anche lui, sentendo Kota mettersi in piedi a propria volta, portandogli le mani alla vita e le labbra sulla nuca, lasciando una scia di baci su quella parte lasciata scoperta dalla camicia.

Inoo non si lasciò confondere, sebbene non sapesse come muoversi meglio. Un po’ si lasciava andare verso il fidanzato e un po’ cercava la bocca di Hikaru, sentendo già quanto poco si sarebbe pentito di quella notte.

Il più piccolo poi insieme a Kota portò le mani ai bottoni della sua camicia, e in due li slacciarono velocemente, sfilandogliela e lasciandola abbandonata contro il pavimento.

Kei sentiva l’erezione di Kota premere contro la base della sua schiena, e sentì un brivido alla base del collo mentre le mani di entrambi lo cercavano, mentre accarezzavano ogni centimetro disponibile della sua pelle.

Gemette quando Hikaru prese a slacciargli i pantaloni e poi glieli tolse, lasciandolo nudo mentre loro due erano ancora completamente vestiti.

“Letto.” disse soltanto quando gli dettero il tempo di respirare e quindi di parlare, e vide entrambi sorridergli e annuire, mentre si muovevano verso la stanza, senza mai lasciare che le loro mani perdessero il contatto con il suo corpo.

Lasciò che Hikaru lo spingesse contro il materasso, facendosi spazio sopra di lui fra le sue gambe e scendendo ancora a baciarlo, passando dalle labbra al collo, vagando con la lingua per il petto, mordendogli piano un capezzolo, tanto quanto bastava per continuare a farlo gemere.

Kei iniziò a liberarlo dai vestiti, cercando di fare il più velocemente possibile, lasciandosi aiutare da Kota che era rimasto in piedi in fondo al letto, e li fissava con espressione indecifrabile.

Il fidanzato lo chiamò con lo sguardo, facendogli cenno di mettersi accanto a lui, e quando Yabu lo raggiunse gli passò una mano dietro il collo, facendolo abbassare su di sé e attaccandogli le labbra con le proprie, prendendone uno fra i denti, stringendo più forte quando sentì la bocca di Hikaru avvicinarsi pericolosamente alla propria erezione.

Il più piccolo dei tre sembrava volersi prendere il suo tempo nel provocare Kei; passò la lingua sul suo sesso, più e più volte, accarezzandogli lentamente le gambe, avvolgendo con le labbra solo la punta e rimanendo fermo qualche istante prima di decidersi a scendere, prendendolo del tutto in bocca, sentendo la punta sfiorargli l’apertura della gola mentre Inoo lasciava andare Kota e soffocava a malapena un grido, inarcando i fianchi verso di lui.

Hikaru lo guardò con aria maliziosa, prima di prendere a muoversi su tutta la lunghezza, stuzzicandola con la lingua e suggendo lentamente intorno a quella pelle bollente, alzando di tanto in tanto lo sguardo sugli altri due, vedendo Kei cercare quasi furiosamente di liberare Yabu dei vestiti, riservandogli poi il medesimo trattamento che stava ricevendo dalla sua bocca.

Kota passò una mano fra i capelli del fidanzato, tirandogli la testa contro di sé, mettendosi in ginocchio sul materasso per rendergli le cose più semplici e muovendosi lui fra le sue labbra, mantenendo il completo controllo sui movimenti del fidanzato.

A Kei sembrava di stare per impazzire.

Un po’ cercava di avvicinarsi a Kota, tentando di riprendere in mano le redini della situazione, cercando ancora della sensazione di sentirlo muoversi nella propria bocca, e un po’ invece si protendeva in direzione di Hikaru, apparentemente poco intenzionato a dargli troppo e tutto insieme.

Dalla tanta scarsità di contatto avuta nei due giorni precedenti, passare invece a tanta abbondanza lo confondeva, e non sapeva più cosa fare per cercare di trarre il massimo da quello che i due gli stavano facendo.

Sentì quasi indistintamente Hikaru lasciarlo andare, e gemette contro l’erezione di Kota, prima che il più piccolo si spostasse verso il basso, allargandogli le natiche e cercando con la lingua la sua apertura.

Kei lo immaginava con quel sorriso sornione, e lo immaginava soddisfatto per il modo in cui lui si stava letteralmente sciogliendo sotto le loro cure, ma non gli importava.

Voleva la sua dose di piacere, e finché gliel’avessero concessa non se ne sarebbe di certo lamentato.

Sentì la lingua di Hikaru cominciare a muoversi lentamente dentro di sé, aiutata successivamente dalle dita del più piccolo, le quali si fecero con facilità strada dentro di lui, e Kei continuava a muoversi contro quella mano, gemendo, cosa che non faceva altro che eccitare Kota ancora di più.

Quando entrambi ne ebbero abbastanza lo lasciarono andare, e Inoo nel trovarsi improvvisamente privo tanto dell’uno quanto dell’altro fece come per lamentarsi, ma a nessuno dei due parve importare un granché.

Kota prese il posto di Hikaru al limitare del materasso, accarezzando lentamente i fianchi del fidanzato e sorridendogli, prima di fargli cenno di voltarsi.

Kei lo fece, veloce, carico d’aspettativa. Voleva qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, e voleva sentirli entrambi e subito.

Quando vide Hikaru stendersi accanto a loro gli lanciò uno sguardo confuso, ma non ebbe il tempo di fare domande che il più piccolo lo tirò verso di sé, tenendolo per un polso e costringendolo e mettersi su di lui, portando le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi.

Kei lo sentì spingersi dentro di sé, piano così come aveva fatto tutto il resto. Spalancò la bocca, come alla ricerca di fiato, costringendo il proprio corpo ad adattarsi alla svelta mentre si apriva sotto quel movimento apparentemente calmo di Yaotome.

Si lasciò andare del tutto contro di lui, sentendolo spingere con sempre più decisione dopo quella lentezza iniziale.

Si gettò in avanti, portando le mani ai lati della sua testa, stringendole contro il lenzuolo, gemendo a voce sempre più alta.

Si era quasi dimenticato di Kota, ragione per la quale si sorprese quando sentì il materasso muoversi dietro lui e Hikaru.

Si voltò appena per guardarlo, e il fidanzato gli sorrideva, con un’espressione che se fosse stato completamente padrone di sé non gli sarebbe piaciuta.

Gli mise una mano sulla schiena, spingendolo ancora più in avanti fino a che non fu completamente piegato su Hikaru, e mettendo le ginocchia ai lati delle gambe del più piccolo si mosse verso di lui, facendogli ancora una volta sentire la propria erezione contro di sé.

Quando Kei comprese le sue intenzioni sbarrò gli occhi, ma non lo fermò.

Lo sentì spingersi contro la sua apertura insieme ad Hikaru, penetrandolo lentamente, e riuscì a stento a trattenere le lacrime che sentiva formarglisi agli angoli degli occhi.

Il ragazzo sotto di sé lo prese per un lato del viso, attirandolo verso le proprie labbra, baciandolo in modo quasi vorace, soffocando qualsiasi suo verso di dolore mentre Kota continuava a spingersi dentro di lui, il più lentamente possibile, ma ancora non riuscendo a non fargli provare tanto dolore quanto non ricordava di averne mai sentito.

Rimasero tutti e tre fermi per qualche minuto dopo che Yabu fu entrato del tutto dentro di lui, e Kei sentiva le mani di entrambi cercare il suo corpo, quelle del fidanzato sulla propria schiena, chinatosi a baciarlo lentamente, quasi per rassicurarlo, quelle di Hikaru sui suoi fianchi, prima che una raggiungesse la sua erezione, muovendola a ritmo cadenzato, nel tentativo di distrarlo.

Sotto queste attenzioni e sentendoli più chiaramente che mai dentro di sé, Kei fece loro cenno con la testa di riprendere a muoversi.

Gemette, forte, quando Kota si concesse la prima spinta, ma cercò di sopportare.

Quando anche Hikaru tornò a muoversi dentro di lui, e li sentì entrambi alternarsi dentro il proprio corpo, riuscì a malapena a reggere a quella sensazione completamente nuova.

Della scarsità di attenzioni, di quella aveva osato lamentarsi, e adesso che loro due erano completamente concentrati su di lui, adesso che li sentiva chiaramente come non aveva mai sentito nulla, Kei quasi non riusciva a credere di essersene lamentato davvero.

Non riusciva a credere di quanto avessero ben colto quella sua lamentela, poi.

Hikaru non smetteva di toccarlo, sempre più velocemente, muovendo contemporaneamente i fianchi per andare incontro ad ogni suo movimento e ad ogni spinta di Kota, mentre entrambi costruivano un ritmo che presto condusse Kei all’orgasmo, al più travolgente che avesse mai provato in vita propria.

Si spinse contro entrambi, cercando di sentirli più a fondo dentro di sé ed inarcando la schiena mentre veniva, senza più trattenere un urlo, senza più sapere quale dei due nomi gridare per primo, solo lasciandosi andare a quell’ondata di piacere intenso.

Fece del suo meglio per non accasciarsi contro il corpo di Hikaru poi, per quanto ogni suo muscolo gli dicesse di abbandonarsi e di cedere, e rimase fermo per quanto poté mentre i due continuavano a muoversi dentro di lui, senza più alcun criterio nel ritmo da tenere, semplicemente cercando anche loro il vicino orgasmo.

Fu Hikaru a raggiungere per primo il proprio limite, e Kota subito dopo di lui, mentre Kei si sentiva avvolgere da una sensazione di calore quasi violento, finalmente lasciandosi andare e ricadendo sopra Hikaru, sentendosi allo stremo delle forze.

Se aveva anche solo pensato di poter avere un minimo di controllo su loro due, di essere lui l’unico a voler giocare, gli avevano dimostrato quella notte di essersi sbagliato di grosso.

E proprio quella notte che gli sarebbe piaciuto fosse stata anche solo di poco più lunga di così, per lui era invece giunta alla fine. Non credeva di essere ancora capace di muoversi, tutto quello che voleva era di lasciarsi andare contro il materasso e riposare, e tenere con sé ognuna delle sensazioni che i due gli avevano appena fatto provare.

Quando li sentì entrambi sfilarsi da dentro di lui gemette appena, e subito dopo scese da sopra Hikaru, tirandosi addosso il lenzuolo e sospirando di beatitudine nel posare la testa sul cuscino.

“Allora, Kei?” domandò Kota, con aria sarcastica. “Divertito secondo le tue aspettative?”

Kei alzò lentamente la testa, guardandolo con gli occhi semichiusi ed una smorfia in viso.

Non gli avrebbe detto quanto le sue aspettative non si avvicinassero nemmeno minimamente a quanto appena accaduto, ma suppose che Yabu potesse immaginarselo benissimo.

“Non c’è male, grazie. Ora, se volete fare piano, direi che mi sono meritato un po’ di sonno, che ve ne pare?”

Li sentì ridere entrambi, prima di scendere dal letto, e poi udì rumore di vestiti e i due lasciarono la stanza.

Quando fu certo che fossero usciti, si concesse un sorriso.

Aveva mandato al diavolo quei pochi frammenti di onore che gli erano rimasti, ma non gli importava poi molto.

Aveva avuto quello che desiderava, aveva avuto ben più di quello, e adesso si sarebbe crogiolato per un po’ in quel senso di soddisfazione.

E la volta successiva, forse, avrebbe imparato a non giocare troppo con chi a giocare, come dimostravano i fatti, era più bravo di lui.


End file.
